wesley_logosfandomcom-20200214-history
WildBrain Entertainment
1st logo (1997-2000) Logo: On a black background, we see a purple head. The head sniffles, and sneezes, exploding into "Wild Brain" drawn in a crude font. Later Version: Around June 26th, 1998 on their website, the text is updated to the different uppercased font and the space in-between the words is absent making it "WILDBRAIN", but the "W" has an extra stem and the "B" has an extra bump. FX/SFX: Cel animation. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Extremely rare. Might be seen on the VHS release of FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue, but it was taken out on the DVD release. In the 90s, it appeared as the opening animation of their website. Scare Factor: Low to medium. The head can scare some. 2nd logo (1997, 2000-2008) Logo: We see an eye that looks more like a speech bubble with the trademark symbol next to it. In split-seconds, he background changes in a variety of crazy stuff (In order): * An atropomorphic dog with a big eye * A family, eating pizza * A guy lifting the eye with a background with constellations * The eye being on a background with stripes of colors * The eye being orange and red on a background with orange and red bubbles * Some houses seen on a helicopter view with a pond in the form of the eye * The eye being on a red background with clouds * The eye being frozen * The eye being blue * The eye being on some blue water * The eye being surrounded by some stripes of colors * The eye being purple * The eye being clear blue on a background with squares of different tones of blue * The eye being on an orange background with different colors * The eye being the center of a pumpkin labyrinth * A city which has people that have the eye instead of heads * Again, the eye being on an orange background with different colors * The eye being made out of dark green cells * The eye being scribbled * The eye being made of smoke Until it reached on the teal background, in which the eye then spins around, turning the background blue and revealing the same text of the second version of the pervious logo. Variant: The short version has the eye already in the teal background. The eye still spins as usual. FX/SFX: Simple. Music/Sounds: 3 drum notes, followed by the spinning sound and a weird 2-note theme. For the short version, it has the ending theme of the show. Availability: Rare. The normal version is seen on Poochini. The short version can be seen on Higglytown Heroes and on the pilot episode of Yo Gabba Gabba!, called "Eat", however newer prints have the next logo instead. It can be also seen on the pilot episode of Plum Landing called "The Lost Lake", however, newer prints have the next logo instead Scare Factor: * Normal Version: Low. * Short Version: None. 3rd Logo (2006-2016) Logo: On a white background, we see a close-up of an orange atom. Then the atom flies around and forms "W!LDBRAIN". The "!" then flashes turning to orange. Variants: * A long version had the the close-up of an atom before zooming back. Later Version: On later series from the company, "W!LDBRAIN" is sandwiched between 2 bars, with "ENTERTAINMENT" in orange below "W!LDBRAIN", and a DHX Media byline is seen under it. It first appeared on the Monster High special New Ghoul @ School. FX/SFX: CGI animation. Music/Sounds: A trumpet fanfare with a ding sound. Sometimes, it has a couple of whooshing sounds, a chime arpeggio, and a different ding sound. Other times, it has the closing theme. Availability: Common. It was first seen on Yo Gabba Gabba! on Nick Jr. It was also seen on Season 1 episodes of Bubble Guppies, The Hard Times of RJ Berger, The Ricky Gervais Show, pre-Nerd Corps Monster High specials, and on the special Happiness is a Warm Blanket, Charlie Brown. Also seen on the Wild Brain website. It was last seen on early season 5 episodes of Plum Landing. Scare Factor: Minimal to low. The atom can get to some. Low for the whooshing sounds variant. 4th Logo (2016-) Logo: On a white background, A blue rocket ship with eyeballs, stars and hearts as the flame of the rocket flies around and then red letters forming the word "W!LDBRAiN" pop up (the first dot is blue, and the second one is yellow) as the rocket passes. Variants: * Sometimes, the rocket ship is absent, so the letters simply pop out. FX/SFX: CGI-Animation Music/Sounds: An off-tune trumpet playing the "play ball" theme, along with sparkles. Availability: Current. The normal version is seen on the first five episodes of the CGI reboot of Brum on YouTube. Scare Factor: None. 5th Logo (2017-) Nickname: "W Monster" Logo: on a white background, we see a red u with 2 eyes and a mouth being drawn until he stretches. another side and eye and mouth forms to make a w. wildbrain forms below. FX/SFX: great animation Music/Sounds: some noises. see caillou reboot on prime. buy it! Arability: TBA Scare Factor: None. Category:New pages